


Untested Limits

by QuickLikeLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Allison, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Multi, POV Allison Argent, Pegging, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Sub Scott McCall, Threesome - F/M/M, gentle domination, switch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was shaking - not scared or cold or hurting, not her brave darling, no - but overwhelmed, lost in the sensation she was giving him, overcome by need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untested Limits

**Author's Note:**

> There... is.... no.... excuse really? I just. Like this.
> 
> Uhhhh set during an alternate universe senior year where everyone's alive and over 18. ::Magically makes this less garbage-y::

“Right there, you’re doing great, just relax Scott.” Allison spoke in soft, hushed tones, one hand gentle on the base of his spine, wrist just resting on the upturn of his bare ass. He was shaking - not scared or cold or hurting, not her brave darling, no - but overwhelmed, lost in the sensation she was giving him, overcome by need. 

“You hear that Scotty?” Stiles said, just as soft, just as sweet. “She said you’re doing just fine. Hold on for us, okay? Just a little more.” 

She envied Stiles his position, being able to see Scott’s face as he took them both. But, well, her view wasn’t bad either. She watched as Scott’s hole stretched red and tight around Stiles’ dick and the tip of her dildo - a smooth purple piece of silicone threaded through the harness around her hips. It was big, bigger than anything they’d used for this before, but all of Scott’s soft sounds were pleasured, not pained. 

Lube dripped thick and sticky down his skin, and she caught it on two fingertips and pressed it back into his rim - gentle, careful, tender. He gasped, muscles of his back rolling beautifully as he pressed back into her touch, tried to get more of it inside of him. 

“Careful,” Stiles warned. “We don’t want you hurt, do we Ally?” 

“No,” she agreed, smoothing her hand over Scott’s back to calm him down. “Who’s in charge, Scott?” 

She waited, waited, until his head sagged forward against Stiles’ shoulder. “You - you are.” 

“That’s right sweetheart,” Allison praised. “I’m in charge. I’ll take care of you. Just wait for me.” 

“Please,” he said, muffled by Stiles’ skin. “Please, please - I want it - want all of it, please -” 

“Okay, okay, shhhh.” She couldn’t help but smile, lean over to press a kiss to the middle of his strong, narrow back, his golden skin marked with red stripes from her nails. 

She’d always felt like Scott was the beauty, and she was the beast. 

“Deep breath.” She held hers with him, pressing in slowly, spreading his flesh around her slick cock. A thick cry filled the air as she settled with her hips flush to his. 

“Stiles -” she said, too sharp, but -

“S’okay,” he already knew, knew what she wanted to know - could see Scott’s face and taste his breath and wipe away his tears. She used her thumbs to rub soothing circles around his rim, trying to help him relax, to take it. 

“Beautiful, baby - feel gorgeous,” Stiles said, Scott’s face in both his hands. “Feels so good, too good, better than anything else I’ve ever felt.” 

“Feels - ‘m so full -” Scott struggled through his words, but he got the signal out as clear as a bell - “Green, _green_ , please hurry -” 

Allison didn’t second guess. That was the rule - he trusted them, _her_ , to take him apart, and they trusted him to know what he could take. She dragged her cock out of him slowly - slowly - and thrust back in, hard and quick. Both Scott and Stiles moaned underneath her, and their pleasure drove her forward, one ragged thrust after another, slick with lube. 

“ _Fuck_ \- fuck, Ally, Scott I’m - _oh my_ \- _Scotty_ -” 

Scott cut him off with a kiss, a messy press of open mouths that Allison could hear more than see. On her next thrust the squelch of Stiles’ come inside Scott’s body made everything hotter, slicker, and it was all she could do not to come right there. 

“Do you want to come, Scott?” she asked quickly, one hand groping around his waist, laying her bare chest over back, anchoring him down. She felt feral like this, covering him with her body, his muscles pressed into the softness of her breasts, her hips driving him forward in little shaking increments. “Ask me for what you want, sweetheart - I want to give it to you but you need to ask.” 

“Please,” he begged, but he knew the rules - Scott knew the rules better than anyone. He’d written them himself. 

“I need more than that,” she goaded, and Stiles’ hands wound themselves into Scott's hair, pulling his face down for another kiss. 

“Ask for it baby,” Stiles encouraged, fucked out, eyes lidded. “Ask her for it. C’mon, we want to see you come - want to feel you.” 

“Please,” Scott breathed, and she wanted to taste it, wanted to kiss him. Next time they did this she and Stiles were switching places. “Please, can I come? I want - I want to come, Allison - _please_ let me -” 

She found his cock unerringly, stroking him once, again, long smooth strokes that counterbalanced the harsh, rabbiting push of her hips. Every stroke spun Scott higher, tighter, wound him up until the three of them hung there on the edge, waiting for the inevitable jump.

“Oh - _oh_ \- Ally - Sti - Stiles _I_ \- Allison _please_ -” 

“That’s it, Scott,” she said, words hot against his back. “That’s it - you did so well. Now come for me.” 

That’s all it took - Scott shuddered with a small cry, cock pulsing out his orgasm over her hand, all over Stiles’ stomach, warm and wet. She pulled the toy carefully from his hole, fingers scrabbling at the belt of her harness. Her cunt pulsed with need, ached with the desire flooding through her body, and she barely noticed as Stiles helped her unfasten the harness strap, only breathed a sigh of relief as she got her fingers on her clit. Her muscles screamed, tight with tension as she rubbed, frantic, fingertips cool against the hot, slick skin of her sex - 

“Yeah - she’s, _yes_ , she is, fuck Scott, she’s getting off, couldn’t wait, too turned on from fucking you, being inside you - fuck, baby, she looks so good, you’re both so fucking pretty -” 

Stiles’ mouth was dirty and sweet, and she’d thought about sitting on it, riding him to orgasm, but she didn’t need it - not with Scott’s hole soft and wet, dripping Stiles’ come, back dewed with sweat, and his soft voice begging her, “Come, Allison. C’mon, come for us, want you to feel as good as I do, please -” 

_Please_ \- 

Orgasm crashed through her like a tidal wave, radiating out from her center until her fingers and toes tingled, until she had to pull her hand off her clit like it’d been burned, oversensitive and aching. She relaxed with a soft sigh, pressing her face against the small of Scott’s back, resting on shaky knees between Stiles’ thighs. 

A long moment passed before any of them spoke, and then it was Scott - of course, always Scott, holding them together and giving them room to fall apart in the best way they knew how. 

“I feel like that - ah, _experiment_ was a success,” he said, laugh evident in his voice. 

“Somehow I don’t think this was the biology homework Mr. Argent had in mind when he agreed to let us study here,” Stiles said, grinning devilishly, like the cat that got the cream. Allison slapped at him weakly, the sting immediately turning into a soft caress. She was too wrung out to move, but her hands groped for skin anyway, anchoring her to both of them. 

“Wrong subject -” Allison laughed, squeezing Scott’s hip and Stiles’ thigh. “This isn’t science, it’s - it’s math. Pre-cal.” 

They were both quiet for a second before Scott giggled and asked, “Allison -  _ how _ ?”

“Easy. Testing limits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
